When stars collide
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: What happens when the actors of Tenimyu suddenly find themselves off the stage and into the very show they were producing. Shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: When stars collide  
_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no ouji_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of tennis, Tenimyu or the actors in the show, but I wish I could meet Yanagi and Kimeru.  
_

_**Pairings:** A whole bunch of yaoi! Two guys sharing an uke.  
_

_**Summary****:** What happens when the actors of Tenimyu suddenly find themselves of the stage and into the very show they were producing. It's a mix of first and second cast.  
_

* * *

Yanagi smiled as he watched his friends, feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned towards the person, "Kimura-sama." he greeted his friend cheerfully. He tilted his cap slightly so he could better see the older male.

Kimeru smiled and took the seat beside Yanagi and glanced in the direction there friends were in with a chuckle, "Are you alright? Not hurt anywhere are you?" he asked, worried.

Yanagi shook his head at the question, "No, not really. It's exciting isn't it, that Ueshi is making a special edition where the first and second generation get together and double the fun." he giggled. "I think it'll be interesting."

Kimeru gave a nod of his head, "I think so too." he replied turning his head slightly to the side and chuckled, "That Shirota, he's a weird one isn't he? It's hard to believe he plays a good Tezuka Kunimitsu with that dorky attitude of his."

"It's like buchou being ditzy." Yangai replied, "Shirotan and buchou are weird, but they both play the calm Seigaku captain well, don't you think so, Kimura-sama?"

The singer gave a nod of his head, "Yep." he glanced at the said two with a chuckle, "So adorably oblivious those two." Kimeru reached over and ruffled the smaller boys head, "But your the cutest of them all."

"He is, isn't he." Yuya's voice spoke out from behind the two, smiling he took the seat on the other side of Yanagi, "What's going on over here? You both looked interesting. Everyone wants to know what the both of you are talking about."

Yanagi glanced at his friend, "Yuyan, hi. Kimura-sama and I were just talking about buchou and Shirotan and how they're both ditzy and nerdy but can play someone like Tezuka very well."

Yuya gave a nod and glanced at the said two individuals with a grin, "They are weird aren't they?" Kimeru and Yanaga nodded at that, before a cry made the two turn in the direction it came from, to see Nagayama and Adachi backing away from Sota and Araki, who were holding a pitcher of some mint green thing and a really dark purple sludge. "Speaking of weird, aren't those two taking being 'Inui' to the extreme." he sweat dropped.

Kimeru nodded, "Only unlike Fuji Syusuke, I will not drink that."

"You and I both Kimeru." The three turned to see Aiba standing behind them.

Yanagi waved, "Hey, Hiro-kun." Aiba gave a smile and patted the smaller boys head.

Shirota and Takigawa walked over, greeting them before glancing towards where Sota and Araki were both threatening Nagayama and Adachi into drinking their juice for today's special edition of Tenimyu.

"I don't want to drink that Sota, look at that thing." he pointed at the mint green pitcher before motioning towards Araki's, "And that one looks even more vile then yours. You can't make us drink that thing." Nagayama protested taking a step away which was mirrored by Adachi.

Sota and Araki shared a look, their expression oddly like those Inui would have when he is threatening the regulars into drinking his juice. One word. Scary. Both boys shivered at they look several more steps away until they backed themselves into the wall. "Tutti you have to help me!" Nagayama yelled towards his friend while Adachi called for Zukki's assistance. "We're partners, your Oishi, he always helps people that needs it."

Tutti glanced at the smaller male, "Yeah, but he doesn't get in between Inui juice and it's victims. Not happening, sorry Takeshi." he did look apologetic but he didn't want to be victim to that concoction as well. Suzuki felt the same way, telling Adachi the same thing Tutti told Nagayama.

Before anything else could be said, or done, a bright light blinded the occupants and when they could see again, they realized they weren't in the room they had been in, definitely not. And what cemented this fact was the fact that nine boys were standing in front of them. Nine boys dressed in the Seigaku regulars jersey, Somehow they are zapped into the very anime/ manga that they were producing.

"What happened?"

* * *

Echizen Ryoma ignored his senpai, taking a sip of his ponta he observed his friends with reluctant amusement. 'Another ordinary day in Seigaku!" he thought watching as Inui chased Momo and Kikumaru around the tennis court holding up a pitcher of the vilest color drink he has ever produced before, he heard Inui mutter something about 'Aozu', 'Akazu' and 'Iwashi Mizu' and was too terrified to ask what he was saying encase Inui made him drink it; he felt bad for his two friend, really he did, but he wasn't about to get himself involved with Inui and his poison juice. Oishi and Taka must of agreed because despite looking concerned, the fear of them drinking the juice stilled them from reacting. Kaidoh was off making himself scarce; very smart.

A hand clasping his hand caused him to glance towards the figure, and smiled when he saw Tezuka standing there. "Buchou." he motioned towards the three on the courts, "Are you going to put a stop to Inui's terrorism or are you going to let them continue for a bit longer."

Tezuka pushed his glasses higher up his nose, "Momoshiro and Kikumaru are being punished." Brown eyes glanced at the younger male, "Having Inui chase them around with his juice is much nicer then making them run around the whole school for eternity for that stunt they pulled."

Ryoma leaned back into his seat, a smirk tilting his lips. "It wasn't that bad was it buchou. They were bound to find out sooner and later, Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai only said the obvious, besides." reaching behind him, he wrapped his around the older male's waist. "it's not that bad is it. At least now we don't have to hide our relationship."

Tezuka leaned against the back of the seat Ryoma was sitting in and sighed, placing his chin on the boys head. "I guess that's not so bad, but, I worry about how Fuji is taking the news. He was the reason we wanted to hide in the first place right. We didn't want to hurt him."

Golden eyes looked upwards to stare at his lovers face, "I know buchou." he turned towards the person of topic and sighed. Fuji was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, blue eyes were opened and pinned on the ground. The smile that everyone is use to seeing, and usually associates with the tensai was no where to be found, and in it's place was a frown.

Ryoma frowned, and nuzzled the captain's arm, "I'm going to talk to him." turning to face his lover, he sighed, furrowing his eyebrows at the brunet, "I know we talked about this, but are you sure this will be okay with you?"

Tezuka hummed as he glanced from the dark haired boy in his arms towards one of his best friends before nodding his head, "If it was anyone else, the answer would be no, but since this is Fuji and I know just how much he cares about you, I'll agree to this union." leaning down, he placed a light kiss on Ryoma's forehead before shooing him towards Fuji's direction. "Go on."

Smiling, Ryoma stood and moved towards Fuji's direction and leaned up against the wall beside the tensai, "You know Fuji-senpai, you've been the topic of a lot of mine and buchou conversations." the blue eyed boy glanced at his younger companion briefly before turning away, "I've liked the both of you equally for a long while now, it's just Tezuka confessed first, but, we both knew you held some strong feelings for me as well and I for you, so buchou thought it would be a good idea if you and he shared me."

Fuji turned and stared at Ryoma, "Share you?"

"Hm, I'll be with the both of you. We can plan dates on separate days, or we can go out together, you know, if you want to that is?"

Blue eyes continued to bore into golden ones, before a small, sincere smile curled the corner of the brunet's lips, "If it's alright with you and Tezuka, then yes, I would love to share you with him." with that said, Fuji leaned forward and connecting their lips.

Just as they pulled away a bright light blinded everyone forcing them to close their eeys, Fuji shielded Ryoma, making sure the younger boy would be alright, as the lights died away, several cries of shock rang out, followed by someone saying. "What happened?"

Crossing his arms, Tezuka strolled towards his lover and friend to stand in front of them in order to block them from sight, "Exactly what we want to know. Who are you? And what was with those lights just now?"

* * *

_**First generation:**_

**_Ryoma:_**_ Yanagi Kotaro __(Yanako, Nagi, Yan-yan), __Yuya Endo (Yuyan, Enyan)  
_

**_Tezuka:_**_ Takigawa Eiji (TakiEiji) (Yanagi and Kimeru calls him buchou)  
_

**_Oishi: _**_Tsuchiya Yuichi (Tutti)__  
_

**_Eiji: _**_Nagayama Takeshi (Nagayan)_**_  
_**

**_Fuji: _**_Kimeru (Kime-chan, Kime-hime, Kirakira-san) (Yanagi calls him Kimura-sama or onee-chan)__  
_

**_Taka: _**_Abe Yoshitsugu (AbeB)  
_

**_Momo: _**_Moriyama Eiji (MoriEiji)_**_  
_**

**_Kaidoh: _**_Gomoto Naoya (Naoyan)_**_  
_**

**_Inui: _**_Aoyama Sota (I don't think he has a nickname! Fans just call his Sota.)_

* * *

_**Second Generation:**  
_

_**Ryoma: **Yuya Endo, Yanagi Kotaro (Same as above)  
_

_**Tezuka: **Shirota Yuu (Shirotan, Shiropon, U-chan)**  
**_

_**Oishi: **Suzuki Hiroki, (Zukki)**  
**_

_**Eiji: **Adachi Osamu (Adachin, O-chan)  
_

_**Fuji: **Hiroki Aiba (Aiba-chan, Aibachii, Hiro-chan) (Yanagi called him Hiro-kun once by mistake)**  
**_

_**Taka: **Kotani (Konii, Koni-tan)**  
**_

_**Momo: **Kaji Masaki (I don't think he has a nickname as well! Fans call him Kaji)**  
**_

_**Kaidoh: **Kujirai Kosuke (Kujikuji)**  
**_

_**Inui: **Araki Hirofumi (Arayan)**  
**_

_Tenma  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: When stars collide  
_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no ouji_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of tennis, Tenimyu or the actors in the show, but I wish I could meet Yanagi and Kimeru.  
_

_**Pairings:** A whole bunch of yaoi! Two guys sharing an uke.  
_

_**Summary****:** What happens when the actors of Tenimyu suddenly find themselves of the stage and into the very show they were producing. It's a mix of first and second cast._

* * *

The Seigaku regulars stood beside their buchou eying the group across them with confused looks, wondering where they had come from and why they were wearing the Seigaku's regular jersey's. Crossing his arms over his chest, Tezuka frowned increased by five inches, so Inui would point out later.

Yanagi smiled, unsure, as he glanced towards Kimeru and Yuya, "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing, Kimura-sama. Yuyan?" he whispered. "I think I'm hallucinating."

Kimeru patted the boys shoulder and gave a nod, "Unless we're all seeing things, then no, I don't believe your hallucinating, Yanagi, we really are standing in front of the Seigaku regulars. The real ones, however strange that is."

"We're actually in the prince of tennis." whispered Yuya, eyes wide in shock, "I wonder how this happened. I never heard of anything like this happening before, ever." he turned and stared at Sota and Araki, "I wonder if it had anything to do with those concoctions those two brewed."

Kimeru chuckled, "I doubt that Yuya." he stared at the nine boys in front of him in amusement, this was going to be fun, "Hello, my name is Kimeru, nice to meet you. These are some of my friends." he motioned towards the others.

Smiling Yanagi waved, "Yanagi Kotaro." he bowed, "Nice to meet you." following Yanagi and Kimeru's example, the rest of the guys followed up, introducing themselves to the Seigaku regulars, the only person who got a reaction from the boys was Tsuchiya, with his introduction, "HI TUTTI DESU!" and with so much energy and enthusiasm, that it caused some of them to take a step back.

Nagayama grinned, "I love your energy Tutti!" he complimented bouncing around his partner, while some of the others chuckled, while the others scratched the back of their heads with sheepish smiles at the startle looks they were given.

"Yeah, it just came out." Moriyama stated, "Way to loud Tsuchiya." Tutti just smiled.

Oishi chuckled nervously and bowed his head and was about to introduce himself when he was stopped by Adachi who hopped forward, "No need to introduce yourself, we know who you guys are already."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, "How?"

Being on the receiving end of the real 'Tezuka glare' the Tenimyu actors froze unsure before Yanagi stepped forward with a smile, not bothered by the stern look, "Well, you see where we come from, your anime characters and we are in a musical production acting as you nine." his voice slurred slightly but still audible to the group, who just blinked at them.

"Anime? Us?" Momoshiro questioned, "Eh."

Kimeru smiled, "Yes, where we come from you are in fact anime and manga characters from a series known as 'The Prince of Tennis.'" Gesturing towards the himself and the other group, he continued, "We are actors and singers that were cast to play your parts in a musical production."

Inui hummed and started scribbling something into his notebook, glancing at the group of people in front of them briefly before returning to whatever it is that he was doing. "How did you come here?" he questioned adjusting his glasses.

"Uh, we don't know. One moment we were just lounging around waiting for Ueshima-sensei to come and the next thing we know we're here."

Tezuka frowned, "Well there going to need to stay somewhere and the only other person, beside asking Atobe Keigo for assistance, that can help is you, Ryoma." The captain glanced at his lover who was wrapped within Fuji's arms, "You told me your parents were leaving for America later today, right, so what do you say about letting them stay with you?"

Ryoma shrugged and glanced at the group, "I don't mind, but are you guys going to be staying as well." he asked turning his attention towards the captain, waiting for his answer but before he could give it, Eiji and Momo were already bouncing around cheering their agreement.

"It seems like Momo and Eiji already decided for us." Fuji chuckled.

Sota raised a curious brow, "How will a temple house all of us, given the place is rather large, but even so, I don't think it will be large enough to fit everyone comfortably."

Inui hummed, "It seems you knew about the temple, but not about the mansion that the Echizen's own, but then again it isn't really common knowledge that the Echizen family is rich or that Ryoma is the heir to the Takeuchi and Echizen companies. ii data."

"Rich?" Yanagi tilted his head, "That's surprising." he blinked before a smile formed on his lips, "So were going to be staying at a mansion? Hey, do you guys have any Starbucks around here?" at hearing that question, the actors burst into laughter, that was so like Yanagi.

Oishi smiled, "Actually there's a Starbucks not too far from here. Did you want to get something? Or maybe it would be better to wait till we get to the Echizen's mansion, Ryoma brought a Starbucks coffee maker not too long ago and has ever flavor coffee beans, that is if it's alright with you Ryoma?"

The youngest shrugged his shoulder, "It's fine, just don't touch my french vanilla."

"Ryoma!" Tezuka stated sternly, causing boy wonder to pout at the older male, golden eyes wide looking impossibly adorable like a lost kitten searching for love and adoration, and Tezuka found his iron-clad control faltering. Knowing he had his boyfriend, Ryoma lowered his head, hiding his smirk from view, it wouldn't due to let Tezuka know he knew how to get the older boy to do what he wanted.

"Fine, you can drink my french vanilla if you want." he pouted, glancing towards Tezuka, "But do they have to drink my hazelnut..." he trailed off at the look he was greeting, "Che, whatever." Ryoma crossed his arms over his chest. "Buchou is being mean to me Syuusuke."

Fuji smiled and ruffled the boys hair, "I'm sure Tezuka will buy you more french vanilla and hazelnut coffee beans if you run out." the tensai reassured the younger prodigy. "And I will be more then happy to buy you some as well."

At the prospects of getting more of his favorite coffee beans, Ryoma smiled, "Thank you Syuusuke." boy wonder wrapped his arms around the older tensai and stuck his tongue out at Tezuka who groaned and rubbed his temple. Not many knew but their baby boy could be such a spoiled brat sometimes. But, it was one of the reason he loved the boy so much.

"We'll there isn't much we can do now, so let's head towards ochibi's mansion house." the redhead cheered, "Hey ochibi-chan, are we taking your limo as well?"

Ryoma blinked, "Sure. I'll call Takuya to pick us up." with that said, the Echizen and Takeuchi heir grabbed his cell and dialed a familiar number. He told the driver to pick him up and after several seconds, he snap his phone shut and pocket it, "Takuya's on his way."

"While we're waiting, let's play a game." Momo called out, "Can any of you play tennis?" he asked looking towards the group. Everyone glanced towards Tutti who frowned, muttering something knowing how to play but not wanting to play against a power player like Momo or Kawamura.

Tezuka turned and glared at Momo, "Leave them be Momo, you shouldn't be causing trouble for guest." the captains stern glare caused the power player to wilt while quickly nodding his head in agreement, "Good." He turned and glanced at Ryoma who was being talked to by two males wearing white caps and deduced which role they were suppose to be playing in this musical production.

A black limo pulled up a moment later, "Yay, going to ochibi-chan house." Eiji cheered running towards the limo with Oishi and Momo behind him. The others following behind them.

Ryoma shook his head. "Kami-sama save my house."


End file.
